


Sugar & Spice

by Wendi



Series: Chapel of Love [5]
Category: DCU Animated, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendi/pseuds/Wendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 of the <i>Chapel of Love</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar & Spice

Hi,  
this is Chloe, leave a  
message...

(beep)

"Are you avoiding me? Clark says I'm paranoid. Do you think he means something more than that? Call me when you get a chance. You know, if you want to or something."

(beep)

"Why would I be avoiding you? God, you are paranoid. Is this about the assignment last week? Look, it's really hard to have a date when you're staked out in a haunted house waiting on some legit poltergeist activity. I called you. You didn't answer. That's so not my fault."

(beep)

"You _are_ mad at me. Is there some way I can make it up to you? And you never asked. I might like stake outs in haunted houses."

(beep)

"You don't even like ghost stories, Wally. I'm eating pimento cheese on white bread. God, what do they put _in_ this stuff? This should be my freak of the week cover story."

(beep)

"I don't like your ghost stories, because you throw demonic possession and skeezy things in there. Casper, I like. Don't ask about the ingredients of pimento cheese, Chloe. You're too young and beautiful to die."

(beep)

"Okay, Casper's _not_ a ghost story and stop trying to flatter me to make up for the fact that _you're_ dodging _my_ phone calls. I'm having egg salad for dinner."

(beep)

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. You need a hamburger. Why won't you pick up the phone?"

(beep)

"Ugh. The ER says egg salad out of a snack machine is always a bad idea. Keep that in mind. Going to die, now."

(beep)

"You're not at home. I came there, where are you?! How can I save you when you're not where you're supposed to be?"

(beep)

"Wally, there's nothing that superheroes can do about food poisoning. But it's sweet that you offered. I'm at my parents' house. Please don't show up with the red tights. My dad has issues with revealing menswear."

(beep)

"Okay, you were supposed to come over, anyway. What corner of the world are you in, tonight?"

(beep)

"An island full of Amazons is never quite as good as it sounds. I got a laurel wreath-thingy out of it. It wasn't a complete loss. Are you feeling better? You must be, if you're dodging my calls again."

(beep)

"I'm better. Lana said you sent flowers to the apartment--that's sweet. I wish I could see them, but alien abductees wait for no one. Why do you think Clark's never tried to abduct anyone?"

(beep)

"Let's think about it. Where would Clark _take_ them?? You know, I can't begin to tell you how hurt I am that you didn't even ask about the Amazons."

(beep)

"They're lesbians, Wally."

(beep)

"Are you sure about that?"

(beep)

"You _bastard_, that's what you told me."

(beep)

"That was to keep you from dumping a milkshake on Wonder Woman. You don't want to piss off an Amazon princess in the middle of the Steak and Shake."

(beep)

"What kind of name is that, anyway? Wonder Woman. She could be a little more creative. Anyway yay. You had fun on the island of Amazons, great for you. I got a picture of the abductee's markings. You'll have to see them when the issue comes out because you're NEVER AT HOME."

(beep)

"You're incredibly sexy when you yell into my machine like that. I'm home nowwww, where are you?"

(beep)

"I'm calling you. What, you can't stay at home for more than five minutes? I'm taking a bubble bath."

(beep)

"I'm taking a bubble bath with the raspberry bath gel you like."

(beep)

"Dating a superhero sucks. I'm going to bed."

(beep)

"First, there was a bus full of nuns. Then, swear to god, Chloe, there was a truck full of dynamite and this little guy with some serious nuclear mutations going on and an overactive imagination, like you wouldn't believe. I'm just glad to be home. I missed raspberry bath gel? Being a superhero sucks."

(beep)

"Do they let you drink on the job?"

(beep)

"He was mutant!"

(beep)

"So are you. I cannot _believe_ I'm still talking to a machine."

(beep)

"Voicemail, and you make it sound so cold. Chloe, I'm telling you. Nuclear mutants are not pretty. There's no spandex. Could we please make a date to _call_ each other?"

(beep)

"Okay, I'll be home tonight. Call me. I'll order Chinese."

(beep)

"I'm calling. You're not home. You're avoiding me, aren't you?"

(beep)

"Cyclical, much? Look, it was a once in a lifetime.okay, it was the lake monster again, but this time it was a genuine lead. I have pictures! If you come over, we can look at them. Naked. In bed."

(beep)

"Big. Gorillas. Like, an entire _city_ of them. You wouldn't believe it. Giant gorillas that fly around on these flying things and do mind control--and I was a real bad ass for a while, did I mention that? So anyway, giant gorillas are the only thing that could keep me from pictures of lake monsters on display in the gallery of Naked Chloe. Trust me on that. Did I mention my job sucks?"

(beep)

"Giant gorillas? I want pictures, Wally! You never bing me pictures, damn it!"

(beep)

"I'd take you there, but the city's ivisible. Or something. Anyway, I didn't exactly have time for a photo op. Oh, excuse me Mr. Megalomaniacal Primate Friend, but could you pose for this picture for my girlfriend? She'll put you on the cover of the Inquisitor. Oh, wait, you'd rather smash me against this nice control panel to your flying thingy? No problem, I'm good with head inj--"

(beep)

"The machine cut me off. Or are you really there, and just not answering the phone?"

(beep)

"I was really there, but you know how I like two handed masturbation."

(beep)

"."

(beep)

"You almost make perversion cute, Flash."

(beep)

"I'm taking a day off."

(beep)

"When? Sounds nice, anyway. I'll be working late tonight, so you know leave a message or something. God, this sucks."

(beep)

**

Chloe felt eyes watching her, almost immediately. Only a girl who had spent too many years in Smallville's special variety of mutant jeopardy situations developed that kind of sixth sense, and hers had never failed her. Turning sharply, her eyes narrowed, then widened at the sight of Wally leaning against her bedroom wall. Black jeans, a gray t-shirt emblazoned with the whimsical and vaguely slutty _Work It Like You Sell It_, and a black leather jacket that had taken too much wind abrasion over the years to look like anything other than a biker's suit of armor. He was brash, crazy and sexy--all of maybe fifteen mentally, propped against her bedroom wall, legs crossed at the ankles and offering a sterling silver rose like some lovelorn T-bird that fell off the stage in a production of Grease. Chloe wasn't preternaturally pretty, but she was a preternaturally smart girl.

She realized she was completely in love with this lunatic, and vowed to kill Clark for it slowly, someday, if he ever raced away with her heart.

"You don't knock?"

"Lana let me in on her way out," Wally said, pushing off the wall and crossing the distance between them. He was the fastest man in the world, but he took his sweet damned time getting close enough to touch. It had been the definition of a bad day. The Wonder Twins weren't working out as superhero replacements for Clark, and he knew it was some form of latent hazing by the League to force him to train them. All he had thought of all day was getting home, getting a shower and getting Chloe Sullivan.

"So we're alone." Her smile was better than the rush he got from racing over the Rockies like a demented human roller coaster. Wally had felt his stomach bottom out descending the 10,000 feet from summit to base in a matter of seconds, but nothing had ever knocked him for a loop the way squinty green eyes and a cocky tilt of her head could.

"We're very alone," he confirmed with a half smile, stopping so close to her that he could smell the hint of chocolate coffee on each shallow breath she took. Wally traced a cool petal down the stubborn line of her jaw, stroking it beneath her chin as he watched the color deepen in her eyes before they were closed and he was kissing her. Everyday he traveled somewhere new in the world. Adventure hunting, thrill seeking, kicking general bad guy ass, but every journey had an end. Every road led somewhere, and for all his running, Wally had only recently learned to appreciate the art of being still.

This was home.

Sweet lips parting, taking the initiative because--she was Chloe and she never took no for an answer, never backed down, never left a stone unturned. Each slick slide of her tongue branded him, and Wally groaned helplessly when she sucked his like those blow pops she hid from him in the nightstand drawer. Blow pops, couldn't go there, not now. "So how was your day?"

"Met a guy with stigmata markings," she murmured breathlessly as he licked a trail down her throat. Clothes, peeled away, Chloe, naked, skin with freckles he had spent hours using his tongue to connect the dots with, and her warm, honey mouth everywhere, talking, talking, her voice as much of a turn on as the sure brush of her fingers over the hollow of his hip. "Could be legit," she murmured her small hand fitting around the base of his cock as she nuzzled and licked her way around the head.

"Really?" Breathless because Christ, Chloe never paid any attention to that lame rule parents had for not talking with your mouth full. "Tell me more, I'm feeling.the need to pray, right now." Her hair was short, crisp, and he tangled his fingers in it as he slid up into the tight round of her lips. "Ohhh fuck, Chloe, that's good."

"Mmm," she glanced up, eyes  
sparkling, a wet, dirty slurping sound echoing in the room when she pulled back to tease. "I touched the marks on his hands." She licked a wet stripe up the length of his cock and Wally's mind was already on a fast track to coming, _way_ ahead of his body when she tongued the slit and sank back down in a smooth, practiced swallow.

"Yes, yes, YES, thank you GOD, this is me praying, shit, Chloe." Wally lifted his head off the pillow, watching her, enthralled with the dark crescent of lashes resting against her cheeks. Chloe gave herself over to a blow job with utter abandon and an entire _island_ of Amazons could never put a hurting like this on him. He dropped his head back into her pillows, the scent of raspberries teasing him as he turned his face into soft cotton that smelled of her. "God, oh god, just like that.fuck." It was fast in a way that had _nothing_ to do with super speed and everything to do with super blondes, and it left Wally breathless and shivering and yes, whimpering like the little tiny bitch lap dog that he was when it came to this girl. Tiny kisses up along his heaving belly and chest, nuzzling the light shock of hair there before biting the thin skin over one collar bone. Little. Tiny. Bitch. Lap dog. Oh, yeah.

"It oozed."

Wally lifted his head, careful not to shake her off of him. "Excuse me?"

"The stigmata. It oozed." She flashed another grin, all teeth and sparkles and Wally wondered if he looked like a complete idiot with the matching smile he felt spread across his own face.

"Cool." And it was, really. Oozing, quasi-religious wounds was a hell of a lot more interesting than gorillas with a taste for world domination. "I wonder if anyone sells it?"

"What, the ooze?" Chloe was halfway between disgusted and incredulous, and she wriggled when Wally rolled her back into the rumpled covers. "That's beyond disgusting."

"And an idea just waiting for a marketing scheme to exploit it."

"Wally, that's." Chloe searched for a word as he reached over her and fumbled with the nightstand drawer. "Okay, why do you even think of stuff like that?"

"Can't help it," he confessed. "Forward thinking. Fast forward, actually." He pulled back, triumphant with a fistful of pixie sticks from the candy stash she kept hidden there. "Hazard of the job."

"Who told you that it was a good idea for a super fast guy to indulge sugar cravings?" she teased, fingers slipping over his head, then stopping as she frowned. "You cut your hair."

Wally tore off the paper tip of one straw with his teeth, spitting it aside with a puff of air. "Gleek's fault."

"Gleek?" It was short, bristly, soft under her fingers, but nothing to tangle them in when he started doing things that required her hanging on to _something_. "Who the hell is Gleek?"

"A little _annoying_ blue monkey. Zan and Jayna's pet," Wally's brows furrowed in bemused concentration as he poured a trail of lavender sugar dust over her chest.

"Zan and the twins?"

"God, yes, I call them Excedrin One and Two." He carefully drew the trail down the valley between her breasts until it petered out, tapping the hollowed paper once to make sure no powder was lost before tossing it carelessly over a shoulder and tearing off the tip of the cherry straw, glancing up through his lashes and flashing a wicked grin. "You don't want to know what I call the monkey."

"And this monkey made you lose your hair?" Shouldn't monkeys be in a zoo, Chloe mused as she swirled her fingers along the prickly fuzz sprouting from his scalp.

Wally sighed as he drew out elaborate whorls over her breasts, a look of concentrated glee etched into his boyish features as he explained the messy incident. "Gleek tries to be a super hero, sometimes, and it never ends right, and he kind of sort of set fire to my hair." He glanced up, brows arching as he quickly explained. "Zan took the shape of a waterfall, so other than the water in my nose and ears, it all worked out in the end."

"He set your _hair_ on _fire_?" Chloe rolled her eyes, trying to hold still as Wally mapped out more lines and swirls on her belly and thighs. "They should so give you hazard pay for this training bull--oh," lashes fluttering, Chloe lost her train of thought as Wally began to lazily lick away the relief map he had made on her body. Struggling for words against the tickle of his nimble tongue, she tried again. "I don't.maybe they're not cut out for the Justice League?"

"Exactly what I was thinking, but does anyone listen to me?" Wally lifted his head then skimmed his tongue over the button of her navel. "Nope."

"I don't.you know, you should just." Chloe felt her lip curl and twitch as he licked along the defined edge of her ribs. "Damn it," she swore breathlessly as her fingers slipped off of the soft bristles that remained of the hair. She reached for it out of habit, and unlike the nail chewing, this was a habit she _liked_. "Remind me to _kill_ that monkey."

"I'll leave a note on your fridge," he promised, taking his time as he took lazy swipes along the soft swell of her breast, tracing in swirling circles, rising up to the hardened peak of her nipple, where a tart mound of pink powder awaited him.

"Oh, fuck," Chloe whimpered, turning her face into the pillow as she reached an arm back to finger the headboard. Experience had taught her that it was a good idea to find something to hold on to early on with Wally. "Pixie sticks?"

Wally's laughter was low, vibrating against her sensitive skin. "Inspired, isn't it? I had to think of _something_ while they cut my hair."

Then he was licking away the sugar trail dusting the inside of one thigh, his hands slipping beneath her knees to part her legs as his teeth dragged up along the pale, soft skin. Arching up into his mouth, Chloe exhaled a stuttered breath, his words tingling over her slick folds as he murmured reverently ".taste so good, Chloe." Jesus, even going down on her, he never shut up and Chloe loved that.

She loved the dark, dirty words, the playful laughter that vibrated against her clit and the feel of his hands sliding up over her belly, spreading over the covers, blindly seeking one hand to lace their fingers when she came so hard she forgot to scream. He rode her through the hitching, stuttered syllables she whimpered and licked his way up her body, sliding into her, slick and tight, filling her until she spasmed around him.

They kissed, slow and unhurried, tongues tart and sharp with the mingled flavors of their bodies and the sweet bite of sugar. Each thrust deeper, legs tangling and sweat slick, his fingers lacing in her hair, her bitten off nails scraping down over the flexing ripple of the lean muscles along his back. Harder, deeper, and faster in the end. Eyes wide, lips bee stung swollen with kisses, she screamed his name because she could, because he liked it, because he echoed it with her own.

Fucking a super hero was good. No wonder Lex put up with the shit he'd endured all these years.

Wally's groan was something less than super when he rolled onto his side, pulling her in against him as they tried to even their breathing. "Fuck. Me."

"Just did." Chloe wondered how ingracious it was to wriggle in smug satisfaction.

"Excellently," he shot back, brushing a kiss along the top of her damp head. She could feel his smile without even looking up.

"So that's you working it like you sell it, huh?"

"Something like that," he murmured, eyes closing as she traced absent patterns in the hair on his chest. "Muffin?"

"God, you have such a love affair with food." Chloe tipped her head back and grinned up at him. "What?"

"I missed the raspberry bubble bath."

"Yeah, you did."

"I could get you to the tub obscenely fast."

"Yeah, you could." Chloe kissed the underside of his chin. "Wally?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

His sigh was slow, content. "Love you, too."

Chloe squeezed herself against his chest, ready for her bubble bath now that she was riding on the high of a long anticipated fuck fulfilled. "Wally?"

He laughed, amused by her incessant prodding. "What?"

"I hate your machine."


End file.
